I Promise
by xdarkbeforedawn
Summary: [SasuSaku][Oneshot]What happens when Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru, reunites team 7, then tries to run off and kill Itachi again?


**Yay another fic done . I've been working on this one for a while, hope it's good**

** please review . CONSTRUCTED critcism welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if i did, this story would be in the anime. **

* * *

"WHY? WHY SASUKE? WHY?" tears ran down my face freely now, I couldn't keep them in. I must have looked horrible, but I didn't care...not when...not when he was going to leave again...

"Sakura...I'm sorry...if only I'd known...I-I probably shouldn't have come back, I'm sorry, but I have to do this, you know that."

He looked distraught, but determined. I couldn't look at his face any longer, I turned away. "Why are you leaving me again? Why does it have to be you? Why Sasuke-kun? " I started walking, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't want to, but I have to. I'm the only one who can kill him; I'm still an avenger, no matter what." He looked me in the eyes. "Why do you care so much, though?"

I stared at him, _is he __**really**__ asking __**me**__ that? I can't believe it..._ "Sasuke-kun...I-I never stopped loving you...I thought you knew that...after all that's happened..." I whispered, hoping my voice wouldn't crack if I burst into tears again. "I wanted to run after you, to hold you tight and not let go until you promised to stay...but I couldn't...you ran too fast for me... you always have..."

"Everyone else in the village is glad I'm finally leaving again, it...it's my fault he's dead..."

"Naruto died saving you, it doesn't mean that it's your fault. Just because you're an avenger, it doesn't mean you have to leave right now, and how long will it take you to track him down? It's been almost a month, he could be anywhere by now... and what are you going to do after you kill him? Just come back and pretend you never left me again? Or are you planning on going out and hunting someone down every time one of your comrades get killed?" tears flooded my eyes again at the thought of him leaving again...or worse, not coming back.

For once, his dark eyes reflected the emotions inside him. "I never thought you actually meant what you said that night," confusion. "I never should have left Konoha..." regret. "Not if it hurt you so much," pain. "But I have to find him and kill him more than ever," sorrow. "Its not just because he killed my clan now, he killed Naruto to...because of me..." his eyes were glassy from unshed tears. "I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"BUT YOU ARE! You're going to leave me again, you're going to be to far away and too fast for me to catch up to you again, you broke my heart the first time you left...what are you planning to do with the pieces now?" I tried wiping the tears away, but it didn't work, they just kept coming. "Why do you have to do this? Do you know how much pain u caused me and Naruto when you left? It's taken me 3 years to just **try **forgetting about you. You come back and make me fall in love with you even more, and 3 months later, you want to leave me again? Why don't you get it Sasuke? I love you."

Grabbing hold of my shoulders again, he gazed into my eyes, I stared back. Black to green, green to black. "if you're really willing to chase me, I promise, ill run slow." he kissed me before I could think of anything to say, it was like somebody had set fireworks off inside of me, I'd never felt so happy in my life, it was nothing like that time Naruto kissed me, that just felt like he was trying to eat my face. But this one, it was the happiest moment of my life, nothing like how I had dreamed kissing Sasuke-kun.

When we finally broke away to breathe, my face was flushed red, and you could tell his face was slightly pink too. I looked up at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I..." blushing more than I thought possible, I turned away. _Why am I acting so weird? This is something __**Hinata**__ would do...not me. Haruno Sakura, the normal one, I'm not supposed to blush every time I talk to him...but maybe it's different? I just __**kissed**__ him for god sakes...how...did that happen?_

"Come with me."_ Three words, that's all he said. Come with me, three words with more meaning that if he__ had__ said "I love you"._

I looked up at him in shock, tears stopping almost instantly. "C-come...with you? Sasuke-kun, but I thought that if...if anyone came with you they would only slow you down and make you fail..." searching his dark eyes for some clues to that, I found that they only showed one thing. Love.

"I know I said that, but Sakura, I'll never leave you behind again, I'll make sure you can always catch me. I love you, when I think about spending all that time out there, searching for him, alone, I can't bear it; I would miss you too much. So if you want, come with me, you are the only person in the world who wouldn't slow me down."

"Are...you...sure?" _I can't believe this...he's asking me to come with him..._

"I promise."


End file.
